last_faithfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth of the South-West
Founded as a Technocratic Federation in 2032 by Atomics International and AZTech remnants in Florida, The Commonwealth had a major grip on the Thompson Complex in Daytona Beach. By 2041, President Motavian signed the Motavian 2041 Act with the New Order to improve relations. The Commonwealth always had sweep and retrive operations in the Wasteland. They have a large arsenal of Pre-War technological weaponry, What they lack however is a stable power source, They are powered by a Super Reactor from 2024 which would stop working by 2078. They have however, Doctor Henry Galleion a prominent member of POG and Atomics International, Henry was developing a power source and helped with the BPower 2027c Fusion Core as its main power source. One of their main vehicles was the Lyoth Attack Helicopter Mark 2 aka LAH-2 which had a close resemblence to the Osprey V-22 from Boeing, The LAH-2 carried a Stationary LMG controlled by a Gunner and it carried Air-To-Ground Missiles. They also had HUMVEEs from Pre-War that were stationed at Thompson Complex. RANK STRUCTURE Titles Junior was a rank for someone who got the position not that long ago, Juniors are those who served in the Commonwealth for less than four years. Senior was a rank for those who served for more than four years, They don't have to be in a position for much time to receive the Senior Rank. Seniors have better battle and strategy experience than the average Junior. Knight (/Operator) '''was a title held by those who had control of a CEPA Suit, It was also given to those who had a suit but it got destroyed or lost in battle. Knights had only NCO and CO positions. '''Lancer '''was a title held by Drivers and Pilots of the Commonwealth, Lancers had to check up on their vehicle and it being destroyed let to demotion and reassignment. Rank Structure '''Initiate '''was the rank given to new members who were in a training phase, Initiates were kept in bases and not deployed to battles. '''Specialist '''was a rank given to initiates after completing training, Specialists enter the '''Colmey Test '''which spans 8 months and tests out both physical and mental strength. Specialists are also not deployed to battle. '''Specialist Trial '''are those who failed the test, They study rather than fight and after two entire years they retake the Test, If they fail it again, The process repeats. '''Specialist Basic are those who passed the Colmey test and are battle-ready. They were the back-bone of the Commonwealth’s Armed Forces, Armed with pre-war weapons such as TEAR-15, TEAR-82 and Kohbach 2030. Their armor consists of military fatigues and pre-war metal armour. Head Specialist '''was a rank given to promising Specialist Basic and Pre-War NCOs of the US. Head Specialists were the last phase of training before the NCO stage, Armed with pre-war weaponry, Army fatigues but armour was depending on the person. '''Logistics Sergeant '''was given to strategic and non-battle NCOs, They were kept in base and never deployed due to most lacking proper training for most tense situations. Sometimes they were deployed in large conflicts to remain in a camp, '''Technical Sergeant '''were NCOs for Technical Repair Teams, TSgts had a quoata needed for monthly check ups to keep their position, TSgts had one of the most important positions in the Commonwealth’s operation and hierarchy. '''Battle Sergeants '''where squad leaders and led small missions, BSgts had a wide choice of missions to choose from Patrol to Minor Espionage on nearby settlements. BSgts were provide with a H-PDA and a wide arsenal of weaponry. '''Staff Sergeants '''where COs of the Commonwealth, They were a key position and were the final rank prior to CO. They were battle experienced and guranteed a CEPA Mk I suit with a A-2029 helmet. '''Chief Sergeant '''was a position held by SSgts with show of much courage and loyal beliefs to the Commonwealth, CSgts were strategic masters with many simulations and scenarios with the goal of deciding which is the most likely to happen. '''2nd Lieutenant & 1st Lieutenant '''was a rank held by Platoon COs and originated from the US Armed Forces before the war. '''Colonel '''was a rank given to the smartest and bravest members of the Commonwealth, Colonels were able to lead major operations and could be deployed if they so choose. '''Strategic Directorate Officer '''was a position given to members of the Strategic Weapons Development Directorate and Commonwealth Armed Forces Joint Chiefs who led parts of the Commonwealths Armed Forces. '''General (Strategic Directorate Chairman) '''was the highest position in the Commonwealth Armed Forces, Held by the diplomatic or grand fighter with many leader skills, General was the Presidential requirement until 2058. VEHICLES * '''LAH-2 '''was a Pre-War aerial vehicle with a man-held Rotary cannon. The vehicle was piloted by two personnel and had a Vehicle Guidance System along with a Pre-War Holographic System for it’s main uses, The CSW had 2x LAH-2s by 2045. * '''Heavy Assault Mobile Armoured Vehicle (HAMAV) '''was manufactured in 2031 by Atomics International as part of a contract with the US Joint Chiefs of Staff, HAMAV was designed to survive a direct nuclear strike which led to it being slow and bulk. 6 HAMAVs are in the CSW possession by 2045. * '''Heavy Personnel Carrier Vehicle (HPCV) was manufactured along with the HAMAV by Atomics International in 2031, HPCVs proved effective with a CEPA to aid it, HPCVs would be nearly destroyed by a nuclear strike and gave som sort of security, Radiation would however kill the personnel and organic beings in days, By 2045 the CSW had three HPCVs. * Intercontinental Drift Bomber Jet 59 (IDBJ-59) '''was manufactured by AZTech Corporation in 2029 as part of Project Order Group agreement, IDBJs carried the ability to travel across a entire continent with a loaded fuel pack and amazing mechanical staff, IDBJs carried Air-to-ground/Air-to-Air with a Fire-and-Forget system along with a Rotary Cannon. The CSW only had one nearly unoperational IDBJ by 2045. LOCATIONS * '''Thompson Complex '''was a pre-war bunker designed to hold AZTech and Atomics International high-ranking executive members to design technology and be a part of New America. Nowadays it is a Command Center for all CoSW units. UNITS * '''Commonwealth Defense Agency '''was the first uniformed service of the CoSW, It acts as the main defender of their goals and protection of the families inside the faction, Their main goal is to serve the General and also President of the CoSW. * '''Commonwealth Radiation & BioVirus Departament '''acts as the main researching departament of the CoSW, The CRBD as it was acronymed by the President in 2039. The CRBD has certain dark secrets and experiments with cures for the the BioVirus, However they also experiment with the BioVirus on other fauna including their main, '''RadSquirrels. * '''Presidential Office '''was established in 2032 a month after the Technocratic Federation act. The Office of the President which is another name for it, Takes care of the politics and makes laws to the commonwealth. *